Gentleman
by Mitsukai Kansei
Summary: Eriol has always been known to be a gentleman, a bachelor infact! Now, why not use that as an excuse? :P R and R please!


**Gentleman **

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS

Author's note: I'm back in business, too bad for my RukaRu fans, but someday in my heart I'll find the will to write Scars of the Past once more. I just feel so in love with ExT pairings nowadays. Anyways, this was supposed to be for my friend Aina, I typed it on her cellular phone when she suddenly erased it instead of reading. Weird ne? I promised her I'd write about it again, but for now… I'm to engrossed with Eriol and Tomoyo, I hope they make a CCS sequel where they'd be a pair! A writer can continue dreaming, can't she?

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"_Go-gomenasai.. I didn't mean to…" _

_There was something in her voice that made his whole world stop. Her soft, small voice was a sound he could not fathom. The tranquility in her wrapped him up in such a stupor he just can't… understand. And that twinkle in her plum eyes froze him into hush. There was something in her that made him silent and amazed. _

_It… It… It was…_

_Beautiful _

_No, erase that. _

_She was beautiful…_

_There was just something in her that made his heart skip a beat. _

It was Thursday.

Hiiragizawa Eriol ran his fingers across his silky blue hair. It was summer. The sun was scorching hot. He had nothing better to do at home. His cousin, Syaoran, was on a date with his long time girlfriend Kinomoto Sakura. He would usually kill his time by playing jokes with Syaoran, tease him and make fun of his hot head attitude. Nevertheless, he could not bear to destroy his cousin's happiness at that moment.

Nope, he always thought he wasn't that much of a sadist anyways.

He flipped a page and continued reading.

He sighed heavily and wiped the trickling sweat on his forehead. School's over and there's nothing much to do. By this time, a lot of his classmates would be busying themselves with dates or friends. They would be watching some romantic, love flick, action or comedy. Others would be running around the mall, buying this buying that, dreaming of this, dreaming of that etc. Some would plan a one week vacation in some beach or deserted island.

It was queer to know that the famous Eriol was alone during the first week of summer vacation.

Frankly, Eriol was no chatter box or Mr. Congeniality. He'd carefully pick out his friends, which only included Sakura and Syaoran. He didn't like talking that much also. He was a loner and made friends with lots of books most of the time. He was quiet, smart and serious. He was popular as well. With those striking looks, there's not a girl that wouldn't a squeal when he gives them that smile.

He was perfect. He was handsome, rich, smart, kind, talented and everything! And the shroud of mysteriousness that clouded him made him look hot. He was a GOD.

He was also quite a gentleman. The other 98% of the male population in their school would even think he's just a flirt. But Eriol remains calm and reserved in spite of that. His mysteriousness and calmness made the girls go crazy over him. With that deep azure eyes, pale, flawless skin, silky blue hair and deep masculine voice, no girl can resist him. He was a lady's man, but he preferred to be called a gentleman.

He is a gentleman.

That is a universal law.

Anyone who would oppose will be called a liar and face the fury of almost all the girls in Tomoeda High.

Eriol smiled to himself, not because of the book, but because of flattery. Yes, he's been drowning himself with flattery ever since he sat down to read a book at the park. With his peripheral vision, he could see a lot of girls staring at him and giving comments with a slight shade of pink on their cheeks. He kept his eyes on the words but his focus on the girls around him.

He was simply amusing himself.

But despite the fact that he was gentleman, handsome, rich, smart and well built, Eriol still remains the handsome bachelor girls adore and run for in the school.

They would wonder why the Hiiragizawa Eriol will always be found alone during Valentines, he would receive numerous chocolates but he doesn't give even 1 to any girl. He can't be seen walking with a girl home. He would have almost 1 love letter a day but not give one to any girl.

It was a major mystery.

Eriol should've been the first man in the school to have a girlfriend, a fling or anything related to that.

People would ask him why he doesn't have one. He would just give them that killer smile and shrug his shoulders. Sakura would also ask him the same question, Eriol would just answer…

"Come on Sakura, there are a million girls in the world. There's no use rushing into things."

Syaoran knows better than to ask about his cousin's love life. Honestly, he doesn't even care.

There came a time when he got mixed up with a senior, Mizuki Kaho. Beautiful, rich and smart, just as perfect as he is. They say the two got into a relationship that ended into just a rumor when they heard that Mizuki Kaho ran after Kinomoto Touya, Sakura's brother. It was almost a perfect relationship despite that: number 1, it wasn't proven to be true and number 2, Kaho decided to love someone else and the fairytale ended.

Besides from her, no other girl has caught Hiiragizawa's attention. No girl has ever come close to him like Sakura and the rumored Mizuki Kaho. No girl has ever made his head turn and make him speechless in a moment. No girl has ever made him blush. He could do that to girls, but no girl can ever do that to him.

Well…

That was until yesterday…

"_Go-gomenasai.. I didn't mean to…" _

_He was left speechless and frozen on the ground. _

_It was afternoon, Wednesday. _

_Hiiragizawa Eriol decided to visit the school, especially that there were no students there, except for him. _

_It was summer and the heat nearly gave him a heat stroke. He was a little surprised to know that his mother already bought tickets for his flight back to England next, next week. He has 2 more weeks to kill for short. _

_He wandered around the school, peaking through classrooms and tried to open the teachers' room, unfortunately it was locked up tight. Eriol found the whole school boring with or without classes. There was nothing much to do and nowhere to go. _

_But there was one place in the school he loved the most. _

_The music room. _

_That's one of the reason's he went there. He loved playing the piano, especially when he's bored or in a state of hatred, sadness and mixed emotions. The piano has always been his best friend, aside from his books. It was always been his drug whenever he feels down. _

_He started playing when he was 5 and has grown into a very skilled pianist. _

_He made his way to the music room. _

_Suddenly, two rooms away from it, he heard a very faint voice. _

"_Who's that?" He asked to no one in particular. He wondered who would be here during summer. School would probably the last place where a student would want to spend his summer. _

_He walked closer and closer only to hear the voice getting clearer and clearer. His eyes widened, the voice was singing. It was very beautiful and calming. Eriol took small steps as he got closer, he was enjoying himself with the sound. It soothed his soul and made him forget of the killing heat shining by the window. _

_He was calmed. He was smiling. He was enjoying. He was feeling that warm feeling arouse in him. He felt that his heart was pumping faster. He closed his eyes. He fell in love with the voice. He felt intoxicated. He felt rejuvenated. He felt alone in the world with the girl singing right behind the door. _

_He reached for the door, waiting to know the __Nightingale__ that caught his attention. _

_Every ticking second made his heart beat faster… _

_He opened the door only to find himself struck and frozen on the ground. _

_The surprised female turned around revealing her magnificence. _

_Her hair was long and reached up to her petite waist. It was a mixture of black and deep plum, let loose with curls at the end. Her eyes were sparkling; they were the deepest shade of violet he has ever seen, full of innocence and serenity. Her skin was pale and soft, there was no blemish and she looked like a doll. Her wore a simply green Sunday dress that suited her skin tone perfectly. _

_Her body was chiseled flawlessly, from her chest to her petite waist. He tried to avert his eyes away from her form, but he couldn't. _

_He could feel that warm burn on his cheeks and his heart getting wild. _

"_Go-gomenasai.. I didn't mean to…" _

_Hiirgizawa Eriol tried to open his mouth but his throat ran dry. They stared at each other as if they were the only two people in the world. Eriol's heart was beating so fast that he felt it was about to burst into nothing. He clutched his chest unconsciously. _

"_I'm Daidouji Tomoyo," she spoke softly; she waited for the stranger's response. Only to find themselves again wrapped in silence. _

_There was something in her voice that made his whole world stop. Her soft, small voice was a sound he could not fathom. The tranquility in her wrapped him up in such a stupor he just can't… understand. And that twinkle in her plum eyes froze him into hush. There was something in her that made him silent and amazed. _

_It… It… It was…_

_Beautiful _

_No, erase that. _

_She was beautiful…_

_There was just something in her that made his heart skip a beat. _

_And with that, Eriol found himself walking and opening the door, slowly closing it and leaving the Nightingale behind without even a single word. _

Eriol was walking back to school, with that small smile painted on his lips.

"Daidouji Tomoyo, ne?" He told himself, amusing himself with her name. She looked like a goddess in his eyes; she caught him by surprise indeed.

Eriol ran upstairs, happy to hear her faint voice enticing him once again on the corridors. He ran excited and opened the door of the music room. She turned around to see him again, this time, with a gentle smile on her face. It made him silent for a moemtn.

"It's you again." She said to him.

Eriol felt a blush rise to his cheeks, nevertheless, he tried to fight it and be reserved as much as he can. "Yes. My name is Hiiragizawa Eriol. I would like to apologize about my rude manners yesterday. It is not right for a gentleman to act like that towards a beautiful young lady."

Tomoyo just chuckled at his statement. Eriol was once again at a loss for words.

Hiiragizawa Eriol was a gentleman indeed, everyone would agree.

Yes. He ran back to see her because he was a gentleman. It was very rude for a gentleman to keep a lady like that alone without a word, right?

Hn.

Being a gentleman…

**What a pathetic excuse to see her again. **

FIN

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

_A/N: Hai! Finally finished. It's a one shot but if I get enough reviews, I could make it into a chaptered fic! Just waiting for your comments and suggestion. This is my second ET fic but I deleted the previous one. I don't know what happened to me.:P nyweiz. People keep reviewing. I have another story instored, title: "Mortal Sin." It's very dark and my first time to write a dark fic. Hope that I finish it! _

_-Mitsukai Kansei _


End file.
